


A Delayed Honeymoon

by tacoma_vibes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spoilers for Fish & Chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoma_vibes/pseuds/tacoma_vibes
Summary: Ty and Zane take some time-off from their hectic schedules to enjoy themselves, unbridled by CIA assignments and devious cats.





	1. Chapter 1

“Will I be needing a woolen jacket?” Ty asked casually while sorting his T-shirts into one of their carry-on bags. “Or mittens?” he added innocently. Zane glanced up from the book he was currently reading, his eyebrows raised and a smirk playing across his lips.

“Nice try, doll. Just your regular everyday clothing will do."

Ty finally gave up on the indifferent approach, his curiosity taking over. “It’s the Caribbean, isn’t it?” he blurted out. “You always talked about going somewhere warm and tropical….” Zane shook his head slightly, still smiling, and returned his attention to the book.

Not knowing was driving Ty crazy. Two weeks ago, Zane had suggested a getaway; some time-off from their hectic schedule of babysitting CIA agents and managing the bookstore. Ty had seized on the idea, the only glitch in the plan being that he had no clue where they were going. Zane was adamant about keeping the destination a secret, intending to surprise his husband at the last minute. The only revelation Ty had was that it was outside the country, since Zane had confiscated his passport earlier that week for visa processing.

“Is it Spain?" Ty asked thoughtfully after a while. “Because you’d want to flaunt your Spanish skills."

“Can you relax a little bit?” Zane asked softly. “You’ll know when we reach the airport anyway."

“Exactly, Zane. I’ll know when we reach the airport. So why keep it a secret?” Ty asked in desperation.

“Because I like to see you squirm,” Zane replied with a smirk.

 

Ty looked outside the window and pouted during the entirety of their cab drive to Baltimore/Washington International Airport. “Are you excited about your big reveal?” Ty scorned at Zane as he helped him bolster their bags from the trunk onto the pavement.

“I am, actually,” Zane grinned as he paid off their cab driver and led Ty by hand towards the security clearance gates. After they were waved in by the security personnel, Ty frowned slightly as Zane led him towards a check-in counter of British Airways. He squinted at the information displayed on the flap departure board directly above the counter. BWI-VCE Now Boarding. Then it dawned on him. VCE. Venice.

“Oh hell,” Ty turned to glare at Zane. “Italy? You’re taking me to fucking Italy?”

Zane bit his lip to curb the laughter that threatened. “Venice is one of the most romantic cities in the world, doll. A very popular honeymoon destination,” Zane said, his voice trembling with laughter.

“We’ve been married for nine months now, Zane. I wouldn’t call this a honeymoon, really,” Ty replied in an amused voice.

Zane pulled him flush against his hip and gave him a chaste kiss. “Well, it’s an alternative to the dreadful V-word and we spent a good part of our real honeymoon running for our lives and waging a war against the cartel,” Zane said as he nuzzled at Ty’s jaw.Ty closed his eyes at the familiar warmth that spread through him in Zane’s embrace. They had been out for almost two years now, but he felt a heady rush of emotions every time Zane got cozy with him in public.

“This better be good,” Ty said as he pulled away and adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder.

“It will be, I promise,” Zane replied, dark eyes shining.

 

Even a hectic 10-hour flight with a layover at Frankfurt didn’t put a damper in Ty’s increasingly happy mood as they made their way out of Venice Marco Polo International Airport. He was grinning widely, his fingers entwined with Zane’s, all animosity towards his husband forgotten.

“I mean, I do love history. And Venice is one of the oldest renaissance cities,” Ty said with a sideways glance at Zane.

“See? I knew you’d like it," Zane replied fondly as he flagged down an approaching cab.

Zane watched as their cab weaved through the alleyways, past several café orchestras and dazzling white Istrian marble churches. The city was absolutely gorgeous, especially as the day’s first sunbeam hit the city’s ancient custom houses. It was totally different from any other place he’d been.  
“You have this entire trip planned out, don’t you?” Ty asked softly, breaking him from his reverie.

“Not really. I was thinking we’ll mostly just roam the streets, eat good pizza and fuck like bunnies,” Zane replied nonchalantly.

Ty felt his heart speed up as he looked outside the window. When Zane went romantic, he went all out. His cheeks flushed with warmth as he thought of their next week without any disaster looming over their heads.

 

Their hotel, Corte di Gabriela, was located in the Veneto district. Tucked away in an alleyway, yet at a walkable distance from the Grand Canal. As Zane dealt with the front desk, Ty looked around the lobby, taking in the brocade-and-Murano-glass combo and the contemporary décor. Zane turned and winked at Ty as he requested the receptionist for a “honeymoon” suite. Ty rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics and stuffed his hand in his jean pocket.

They listened to the hotel concierge ramble on about the hotel amenities in an accented English on the elevator ride up. As soon as they thanked the bellboy and shut the door to their suite, Zane grabbed Ty by his T-shirt and pushed him against the frescoed wall.

“Baby,” Ty gasped as Zane nipped at Ty’s collarbone, his fingers trailing through the warm skin at Ty’s hip. Ty thought they would get at least a few hours of shut-eye first, seeing that they were both exhausted and jet-lagged from the flight journey. Apparently a few hours in a romantic city was an aphrodisiac. But then again, Zane could never keep his hands off him.  
“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Ty murmured as he nuzzled at Zane’s ear. Zane guided Ty’s hand to the front of his jeans, his thickening cock making a dent in the fabric there.  
“What do you think, Ty?” Zane asked pointedly before pressing their lips together in a voracious kiss. Ty smiled into the kiss, leading them towards the king-sized bed at the farther end of the room. Zane’s fingers worked on unbuttoning Ty’s jeans, pushing them past his thighs. Ty broke the kiss to wriggle out his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. Zane wrapped an arm around Ty, his hand delving into Ty’s boxers to squeeze his ass. Zane growled as his teeth nibbled at Ty’s lower lip. Ty gasped as Zane’s index finger stroked lightly at the crease of his ass, not really breaching him. Zane turned him around in one fluid motion and shoved him gently into the mattress.

“Roll on your stomach and spread your legs, doll. I want to see you,” Zane ordered in a low voice, a devious glint in his dark eyes as he backed away to retrieve the lube from his shaving kit. Ty’s breath caught as he stared transfixed at his husband. He absolutely loved it when Zane manhandled him, when he mauled and marked Ty’s body with the sole purpose of bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. This was going to be rough and messy, he could tell. He hastily got rid of his boxers and rolled over to lie on his stomach, sighing happily as he pressed his cheek against the silk sheets. The slight dip in the mattress alerted him of Zane’s presence, followed by warm hands digging into his thigh and hips, and gentle kisses along his spine. Zane had gotten rid of his clothing somewhere along the way, and now he rubbed his naked body against Ty’s as he stretched on top of him. Ty shivered in the anticipation of what was coming. Zane chuckled softly when he felt his reaction, and he pushed himself on his knees, his hands tightening on Ty’s waist, tugging his hips off the mattress. He marveled at the tanned skin under his hands, the smooth play of muscles, and the curve of Ty’s ass.

“Jesus, how did I get so goddammed lucky?” Zane exclaimed in a husky voice. Ty snickered and closed his eyes, pushing his hips further up and wiggling his ass enticingly. Zane growled and reached for the lubricant. But suddenly he had an idea. They had never done this before, never even broached the topic. This was all uncharted territory for Zane. But right now, seeing Ty sprawled out underneath him, this was all he could think about. He bent slightly and sunk his teeth into Ty’s ass cheek, nibbling lightly. Ty writhed under him, moaning into the pillow.

“Try to hold still, okay?” Zane said as he placed a palm on each of Ty’s ass cheek and spread them with the pads of his thumb.

“Wait, what---“The next voice out of Ty’s mouth was a strangled yell as he felt Zane’s tongue probe his ass. He could only react by moving helplessly under him, his mind numb from the shock and intense pleasure coursing through his body. Zane lapped at Ty’s asshole continuously, moving his tongue along the puckered rim, his palm kneading Ty’s ass at the same time. When Zane probed deeper with his tongue, Ty shouted hoarsely and bucked under him. Encouraged by Ty’s reaction, Zane kept on licking him there, plunging his tongue in and out. Finally, Ty rolled onto his back, overwhelmed by the intense wave of pleasure.

“Did you like that?” Zane drawled as he shifted his weight and stroked Ty’s thigh, looking down on him with dark eyes gone obsidian with arousal.

“I-I don’tt know,” Ty stuttered, blushing furiously under Zane’s scrutiny.

“Really? Is that why your cock is twitching like that?” Zane said smirking, as his wrapped his hand around Ty’s hard cock. Ty moved his head sideways, groaning softly at the contact. They hadn’t even gotten started and he was already losing it.

“You are going to be the death of me, you know that?” Ty huffed. Zane barked a laugh and reached for the lubricant again. He popped open the cap and squeezed a liberal amount into Ty’s fingertips. Ty looked down on his palm with a confused frown.

“I want to see you prep yourself, baby,” Zane whispered as he gazed at Ty hungrily. Ty’s lips quirked up to a smile as he figured some reverse teasing was in order. He brought two of his fingers to his hole and rubbed there, spreading the lube at his entrance.

“C’mon doll, open yourself up for me," Zane hissed impatiently. Ty finally slid a finger into himself, moaning as his muscles clenched around his finger. When Ty looked up, he found that Zane was watching him fervently, his gaze shifting between Ty’s face and his finger in his ass. Ty held his gaze as he slid in another finger and twisted them wickedly. They both groaned in unison. As Ty removed his fingers from the slick heat, Zane lowered his head to steal a kiss, his fingers dragging through the sparse hair in Ty’s chest, his thumb flicking across a nipple, tweaking the hardened bud. Ty parted his lips eagerly and spread his knees to accommodate Zane’s weight. He hooked an arm under his knee, pulling his leg flush against his chest and propped the other leg on Zane’s broad shoulder. Zane let out a harsh breath and coated himself with lube, spreading the precome at the head of his cock with his fingers. He bit his lip and looked down as he nudged his cock at Ty’s hole, sliding it up and down the cleft. Ty let out a calming breath, his heart racing as he mentally prepared himself for Zane’s enormous cock. He moaned pitifully as Zane forced his way past the tight ring of muscles at his entrance, wincing at the sudden surge of pain that always accompanied Zane’s first thrust. After a few seconds the pain ebbed, replaced by a dull, throbbing pleasure as Zane rocked his hips, pushing himself further into Ty. When Zane was fully sheathed inside his husband, he gave a muffled grunt and shimmied his hips, working on building a steady rhythm. He grabbed a handful of Ty’s hair, tilting his head back and placing tender kisses along his jawline. He buried his face into the crook of Ty’s neck and rolled his hips again, pulling his cock out almost all the way out before thrusting in again, loving the slide of his slicked cock past Ty’s stubborn muscles. Ty always savored this slow and sensual rocking that preceded Zane’s complete loss of control. Ty let out a breathy sigh, his fingers clutching at the silk bedspread, belatedly recognizing Vivaldi’s Four Seasons wafting in through their open balcony. He choked out a cry after a particularly hard thrust, and watched as Zane rose to his knees and began fucking him in earnest. Ty flailed under him, his moans getting louder and dragged his fingertips across Zane’s chest, needing someplace to hold on to.

“Kiss me, baby,” Zane requested as he hunched his shoulders to press their lips in a passionate kiss. Ty whimpered pleadingly into the kiss as the angle of Zane’s thrusts changed and Zane’s cock was ramming into his prostate over and over.

“Jesus Christ, Zane,” Ty whispered breathlessly. On cue, Zane wrapped his right hand around Ty’s leaking cock and stroked him furiously. He used his other hand to cup Ty’s balls, massaging the taut skin there in circles. Ty shouted helplessly as his vision was threatened by a white haze due to the stimulation. It didn’t take more than a few tugs before Ty was spilling onto Zane’s fingers, warm cum coating his chest. His shouts echoed against the walls and he curled into himself to combat the hard pounding that Zane kept on throughout his orgasm. The sight of a spent, panting Ty Grady with his eyelids partly closed in contentment was too much for Zane to handle, and after a couple thrusts he came inside Ty with a hoarse shout, his whole body shaking with the exertion. Ty held his gaze for a few moments, looking up at him adoringly, before the overstimulation got too much and he shoved at Zane gently. Zane pulled out of him with an audible pop, groaning at the loss of contact and flopped down beside Ty, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, lacing their fingers together. Ty grinned at Zane, rejoicing as a warm trail of cum slid down his thigh when he shifted his hips. Zane felt his gaze on him and opened his eyes, pressing his cheek against the pillow.

“We should get us some toys, something battery-operated,” Zane murmured finally, breaking the silence.

“Getting kinky in your old age, Garrett?” Ty teased as he raised an eyebrow. Zane snorted in response, too sated to come up with a smartass reply. Ty shifted to curl up against Zane, pulling the covers over them, sighing languidly as he tucked his chin under Zane’s chest.

“God, I think I’ll be out for a whole day, I’m bone tired," Ty mumbled drowsily into Zane’s neck.

“Getting worn out in your old age, Grady?” Zane retaliated cheekily as he pressed his nose and lips to Ty’s cheek.

“Smug bastard,” Ty muttered as he jabbed at Zane’s ribs.

 

They was greeted warmly by the hotel staff as they made their way through the first floor lounge, passing a huge wisteria vine in the central courtyard. As Ty predicted, they were asleep for a good part of the day. They decided to explore the local Venetian café’s later, settling for whatever their hotel had to offer. They were led to a table in the trattoria-style dining room and their chef Francesco insisted on a complimentary glass of prosecco, claiming it was the perfect _aperitivo_ before dinner. Ty glanced at Zane in apprehension, nursing his wine glass between his fingers.

“Ty, this is Italy. They make the world’s best wines here. I’d be disappointed if you don’t drink as much Chianti as you can,” Zane responded as he took a gulp of water, smiling amusedly at Ty’s discomfort.

Ty slumped visibly into his chair, nodding slightly as he took another sip of the wine. Zane’s alcoholism was still an icky topic between them, and despite Zane’s continued assurances, Ty abstained from drinking more than one glass around him. On their chef’s enthusiastic recommendation, they decided on a local dish of _cassopipa_ , spaghetti with spiced shellfish and _triglie_ _dell'imbriago_ , a type of red mullet braised in aromatic herbs. Sitting in a swanky restaurant and listening to tidbits of Italian coming from their fellow patrons brought in Ty an odd sense of deja-vu. He laughed suddenly, sloshing a bit of the wine into his hand, hazel eyes sparkling as he wiped his hand across his napkin.

“What? You already goofy from the wine?” Zane enquired in an amused voice as he peered at his husband.

“Do you remember Lorenzo and Norina Bianchi, from our UC case?” Ty asked him as he ignored Zane’s query about the wine.

“Oh god,” Zane’s handsome face lit up as he reminisced in the memory. “How can I forget? You were her good friend Del Porter.”

Ty laughed harder, clutching at his sides, moving his glass further away to prevent further damage. “I still have bad memories about being hit by a leather hobo bag,” Ty grimaced as he regained his composure, leaning back on his chair.

“She was more upset about the fact that you weren’t the real Del Porter than that we were all being shot at by thugs,” Zane muttered as he twirled the dinner knife between his fingers.

“You know, at that time I was very jealous of the happy couple they were,” Ty said grimly as he gazed distractedly at Zane playing with his knife. “I was still struggling with my feelings for you and coming in terms with the realization that you would never feel that same. Look how far we’ve come,” Ty said as he looked up at Zane with a rueful smile.

Zane reached forward and clasped their hands together across the table. “I’m pretty sure I was in love with you back then as well, I was just scared of what it all entailed. But now, you don’t have to ever doubt my love for you. I love you more than you’ll ever know, and I’ll keep reminding you of it every day,” Zane said sincerely as he squeezed Ty’s fingers, his thumb rubbing over the tattoo on Ty’s ring finger.

Ty’s heart skipped a beat at those words, and he basked in the look of utter devotion in Zane’s eyes. He cleared his throat, trying to dispel the tightness in his chest. “Goddammit Garrett! It isn’t even day one and you’ve already gone overboard with your sap fest,” Ty chided, although the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

 

They decided to take up the iconic gondola rides later, Ty insisting on a visit to the historic St. Mark’s Basilica first. Zane had already booked an entry time online to avoid the long and tedious queues, especially since it was peak season. After a quick breakfast of steaming hot panino and biscotti at an inn on Strada Nuova, they were joined by Matteo, their portly middle-aged tour guide. As they navigated the labyrinth of courtyards and shuttered squares, passing by thrumming crowds of street vendors and tourists, Zane slid his arm around Ty’s waist, his heart racing at the ecstatic look on Ty’s face. He shifted his attention when he realized Matteo was talking to him.

“If I may ask, mi scusi, most tourists want the boat ride on the first day, no? How come you so excited about the church?” Matteo enquired, the consonants rolling out in his heavily accented English.

“Well, this one here is a history buff,” Zane answered wryly, a finger pointed in Ty’s direction.

“Ahh, I see, you are the professor type,” Matteo concluded as they headed towards the square in front of the Basilica.

“No, not a professor,” Ty scowled, as if the idea offended him somehow. “Actually, I hate to read and write,” Ty informed him.Zane studiously looked towards a flock of pigeons in the courtyard, hoping Ty wouldn’t catch him grinning ear to ear. He was all too familiar with Ty’s dislike for paperwork.

When they reached the front entrance, Ty and Zane stood gawking at the glittering mosaics that donned the walls and the ceilings, their heads cocked to the side.

“She’s beautiful, si?” Matteo offered, a hint of pride in his voice. “Indeed,” Zane acknowledged.

“Actually there is enough mosaics to cover two football fields,” Matteo informed them sagely. Zane dug out the tour book he had procured from the hotel staff, frowning slightly as he turned over the pages. “It says here there’s more than 85,000 square feet of mosaic. I guess, that approximates to the size of two football fields,” he declared.

“Are you seriously doing the math?” Ty deadpanned, although he sounded impressed. Zane shrugged as he glanced across the astro-turf carpeting towards the roped-out sections of the church, a porcelain ‘Tourists Prohibited’ plaque hanging from the wall.

“That is the treasury. It’s where the Venetians brought back the jewels from Constantinople in the 13th century,” Matteo informed him as he followed Zane’s gaze. “This was a private church, sai, open only for the rulers. It was open to public very recently, signore. Only in the 1800,” Matteo rambled on.

“Yeah, I can see how the 1800s is a recent era,” Ty quipped as he looked around, smiling.

“Be nice,” Zane admonished as he smacked him in the ribs.

Matteo either didn’t hear or chose to ignore them as he led them towards the altarpiece beneath with lay the remains of St. Mark. Ty perked up when they reached the lavishly decorated Pala d’Oro.

“Is it true that his bones were stolen from Egypt?” Ty asked enthusiastically as he turned towards Matteo.

“Si, Signore, a legend of the time said that an angel had appeared to Patron Saint Mark in a dream, telling him he would be laid to rest in Venice,” Matteo replied in a somber tone.

Zane shook his head slightly, smiling gamely. He always thought that history of a place was tainted by its folklore, and facts became hazier as more fables were embellished.

“It’s all very Gothic,” Zane interjected into the conversation, snapping pictures of the grandiose domes with his phone.

When he turned around, both Ty and Matteo were staring at him, an expression of disbelief etched in their faces.

“What?” Zane enquired, frowning slightly.

“You do realize, this is all Byzantine architecture and not Gothic, right?” Ty asked him earnestly, as if it was of utmost importance that Zane know the difference.

“Of course I do," Zane snapped at him as he made a mental note to Google about the Byzantine empire later.

“I knew I should have brought Nick with me,” Ty grumbled with a sigh, climbing the steep staircase up to the galleria.

Zane paused to glower at him for a moment, before following him up the stairs. “You can take him with you when you celebrate our wedding anniversary next year,” Zane retorted back. Ty pursed his lips to keep from laughing, but as he opened his mouth to say something back, his gaze fell upon the statues of four bronze horses.

“Look Ty, horses,” Zane pointed out gleefully.

“Oh Christ, why are there horses everywhere I go?” Ty lamented as he looked over uneasily at the regal-looking statues.

“At least these aren’t living ones,” Zane noted, his lips twitching into a smile. Matteo chuckled warmly as he leaned against the banister, apparently picking up on the fact that Ty was not so fond of horses.

 

After a late lunch at a restaurant in Campanile, they bid farewell to Matteo, promising to meet him next morning for a continued tour of the Doge’s palace and the Gallerie dell'Accademia. Their next adventure was the hyped gondola rides, reportedly the most romantic experience Venice had to offer, something Zane looked forward to ever since he booked their tickets. Ty glanced sideways at Zane with a crooked grin and squeezed his fingers as they walked alongside narrow bridges and twisting canals, stopping at the water taxi stand at the end of the dock. As they clambered into the six-foot-long wood and leather cabin, they were greeted politely by their gondolier Benito, a burly old man dressed in black pants and a striped top, the skin at his hands mottled from the constant exposure to the sun. The city seemed ethereal and brooding in the moonlight, absolutely still except for the occasional splashing of oars in the canal. Zane placed one hand on Ty’s knee and squeezed gently as he looked around, fascinated by the vibrant houses lining the canals, their ancient arches and windows juxtaposed with flowery window boxes.

“Is it true that Venice will be completely underwater before 2050?” Ty enquired as he glanced over his shoulder to talk to their gondolier.

“It’s not sinking. It is shrinking. We have only half the people now than we had in 1960," Benito replied, his English far more discernible than Matteo’s.

“Who stays?” Zane asked conversationally.

“Mostly the rich, signore," Benito answered. "You must have money to live on the island. It is very expensive. Only the top class stays. The old rich are the people of nobility. The new rich, the ones that own the hotels and restaurants, they have only money . . . without the nobility."

“But it is also true that the city is flooding due to the high tides from the Adriatic Sea,” Benito continued, nodding grimly under his wide-brimmed hat. “So you must enjoy the most of it while you’re here,” he advised, smiling down at them.

Just as they passed under a bridge between two overlapping corridors over the waters of the Palazzo Rio, Zane pulled Ty towards him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, his hand curling around the nape of Ty’s neck. Ty let out a surprised groan and parted his lips instinctively, letting Zane push his tongue into his mouth. Zane tightened his hold around Ty as he chased those full lips, tracing out Ty’s bottom lip with his tongue, drawing out the kiss.

“Woah there, Casanova. What’s gotten into you?” Ty whispered breathlessly as he nudged his nose against Zane’s, pressing their foreheads together.

“This is called the Bridge of Sighs. It is said that if a couple kiss as they pass under this bridge, their love will last forever,” Zane said from beneath lowered brows, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Oh God, I signed up for when I married you, didn’t I?” Ty groaned as he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly.

Benito laughed softly behind them as he navigated the gondola through gentle, swaying tides, apparently used to such displays from love-stuck couples.

“Did you know that ‘The Assignation’ by Edgar Allen Poe, your American writer, takes place near this bridge?” Benito informed them knowledgably. Ty and Zane both turned in their seats to stare at the man incredulously, the shock clearly written on their faces.

“What?” Benito asked, his eyes widening slightly at their expressions.

“Nothing,” Ty grumbled angrily as he turned forward again, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

Despite their peculiar discovery earlier, they managed to enjoy the rest of their boat ride as their gondola glided through the quiet streets of Dorsoduro, huddled together against the chilly breeze.“Is it just like you wanted it to be?” Zane asked affectionately as he looked at Ty.

“No. It is infinitely better,” Ty answered as he kissed the tips of Zane’s fingers, hazel eyes glinting. He honestly couldn’t think of a time when he’d been happier than now. Wrapped in a deep embrace, they savored their own private Venice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Zane decide to experiment a little on their fourth day in Venice.

After three strenuous days of visiting historical sites and monuments, Ty and Zane decided to take a break and do some window-shopping. They strolled through the narrow streets behind Rialto Bridge, looking around at the souvenir stores and middle-market boutiques. At a local crafts store, Ty bought a white ‘Ciao! Venezia’ t-shirt and some glass trinkets to take back home. As they turned on the intersection and made their way towards a wider street, Zane nudged Ty on the elbow and pointed towards a nondescript store at the other side of the street, a sly grin on his face.

“What?” Ty asked as he peered at the store with a confused frown.

The shop’s front windows were covered with old newspapers. Ty thought it was boarded up until he saw a blinking neon ‘open’ sign, above which was a dull signboard with the words ‘Eden Adult Store’ painted on in cursive.

“Are you kidding me?” Ty asked incredulously as he turned on his heel to glare at Zane.

“What? I was serious about that sex toys idea,” Zane replied with a disarming smile.

“Yeah, okay, Zane. But I thought we’ll wait until we got home, or buy them online, like the rest of the world,” Ty said with an exasperated sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“If everyone bought everything online, we wouldn’t have a livelihood,” Zane countered.

“Bookstores are different. People come there for the nostalgia and the smell of the hardbound books and such. But this, nobody wants their friends seeing them walk into an adult store,” Ty argued with a dubious glance at the store in question.

“Then it’s a good thing we’re not in Baltimore right now. C’mon, it’ll be fun. We will just look around. You don’t have to buy anything you don’t want,” Zane assured him as he curled his hand around Ty’s forearm and tugged him towards the store.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Ty muttered, narrowing his eyes at Zane.

“Maybe,” Zane said, an enigmatic smile in place as he held the heavy glass door open for Ty.

The inside had long rows of line aisles festooned with dildos, vibrators and all sorts of phallic toys imaginable. At the register sat a young woman, her bright red hair clashing with her freckled cheeks and piercings. She cocked her head to one side and beamed to them as they approached. “I knew you guys were coming here when I saw you standing nervously across the road,” she commented, drumming her fingers on the countertop.

“I bet you see a lot of people do that,” Zane laughed as he shook her hand. “I’m Zane Garrett. This is my husband Ty Grady,” he said, placing his hand on Ty’s lower back.

“Ciao, Mi Chiamo Sofia. Can I interest you gentlemen in something particular?” she asked excitedly, waving her hand towards the shelves.

“No, we just want to look around. I’ll ask if we need something,” Zane murmured as he followed Ty, who had already made his way towards the other end of the store, muttering under his breath.

“You know, maybe we should get something basic, like a butt plug,” Ty said as he trailed his fingers along a shelf with oral sex kits, candles and instructional DVDs. “And nothing huge. I don’t any of those monster dildos,” he added as an afterthought.Ty pulled Zane towards him by his elbow, nuzzling at his stubbled cheek. “I have your cock if I crave for something huge,” he whispered in a seductive undertone.

Zane leaned backwards and paused to stare at him. “Now who’s being corny?” Zane drawled as he tightened his arms around Ty.

“I highly recommend a prostate stimulator, if you’re looking for beginner’s level anal toys,” Sofia’s voice boomed behind them, startling them both.

Ty and Zane shared a look before turning to stare at her blankly. She chuckled and beckoned them towards another shelf, pointing at a small toy with a ribbed stem and a solid round head. “That is quite underrated as far as male sex toys go. But it does wonders to your prostate, so I’ve heard,” she informed with a wink at Zane.

Ty cleared his throat and looked away, only too aware of his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“We’ll– um take that, yeah,” Zane said with a bashful smile, nodding towards the toy.

“Don’t worry, it comes with a manual. And I’ll throw in a DVD, just in case,” Sofia assured with a crooked grin. She was probably used to flustered customers all the time.

After a good fifteen minutes they decided on a pair of cock rings and prostate stimulators. As Sofia billed in their purchase, Zane’s eyes darted towards an array of tube-shaped toys. This he was familiar with. Fleshlights was quite popular in glitzy Miami after-parties. Suddenly he had a vision of Ty on his knees, rolling his hips, working his cock into the velvety entrance of the fleshlight. He cleared his throat to quell the sudden arousal that surged through him.

“How much for the fleshlight?” Zane asked, surprised to find his voice waver a little.

Ty raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to stare at Zane, noticing the sudden change in his demeanor.

“You know what, I’ll throw in all of the toys together at a 40% discount,” Sofia proposed. “What orifice do you want- mouth, vagina, butt?” she rattled off with a nonchalance only someone working at an adult store could have.

“We’ll have the vagina one, thanks,” Zane said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. He turned his chin towards Ty, dark eyes gleaming as he whispered under his breath, “You know, I never thought I’ll say those words in my life again,”

Ty rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh as he fiddled with his USMC ring.

“Do you want something on the kinkier side, perhaps some BDSM or pain tools like full-body binders,” Sofia asking, waggling her eyebrows.

Ty blanched visibly and stumbled backwards into a blow-up sex doll, knocking it down. Zane guffawed at the comical display, but his grin faded as he noticed the truly frightened expression on Ty’s pale face. Then he realized the mention of pain tools must have triggered memories of the POW camp in Afghanistan.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Signore. You had a bad experience in the past,” Sofia said in hushed tones, her expression aghast. Apparently she had come to her own conclusion of Ty’s reaction.

“Yeah, you could say so," Zane replied tersely, snatching Ty’s hand and heading towards the door before Sofia could respond further.

As they made their way on the bustling street flooded with harsh evening lights, Zane wrapped his arm around Ty and murmured against his hair, “Are you okay?” Ty nodded jerkily and laced his fingers around Zane’s palm, squeezing tightly.

“It didn’t trigger any flashbacks, did it?” Zane enquired softly as they entered the hotel lobby. Ty turned to glance at Zane in surprise, touched by his fierce concern.

“No, no flashbacks. Just the mention of using pain tools was a little disturbing. I was a little frightened, that’s all,” Ty assured him.

“I’ll make you feel better when we reach our room,” Zane hummed as he placed a soft kiss on Ty’s lips.

“Promise?” Ty rasped, his pupils dilating at the hint in Zane’s words.

“Oh yeah.”

 

Ty propped up his legs on the railing of their balcony, distractedly watching the shadows cast by the terracotta infill pattern on the floor due to the bedroom chandelier lighting. He regretted not bringing along his Cuban cigars, because now seemed like an ideal time for smoking one. He shook his head, smiling slightly when he heard Zane singing in the shower. They had decided to take a plunge and experiment with toys. Other than the occasional use of Ty’s swirly glass plug at home, they were absolutely content with bringing each other pleasure by the use of their bodies. But each new step they took as a couple was fulfilling as well, leaving both of them yearning for more. The thought warmed Ty in explicable ways. He got up and headed back inside, and sat at the corner of the bed, rummaging through the plastic bag from the store. He ran his fingers through the flared tip on either side of the handle of the prostate stimulator, glancing up when saw Zane walk in with a white terry cloth towel wrapped around his waist.

“You’re already starting without me?” Zane asked in mock outrage as he ran his hands through his wet, curly hair.

“Actually, I was imagining you screaming as I plunge this thing into you,” Ty replied evenly as looked in the bedside drawer for the lube they had stocked there.

“Hmm. I think we can make that work,” Zane said as he focused on the wall above the headboard, as if contemplating the scenario.

As their lips met in a hungry, scorching kiss, Ty plucked the towel off Zane and maneuvered him into the bed, his fingers sliding against Zane’s cool skin, the orange glow of the chandelier light casting shadows of their bodies on the silk sheets. He continued his assault on Zane’s lips, his fingers entangled in Zane’s wavy hair, tousling it even further. Zane sighed shakily as Ty made his way further down his body, caressing and petting as he went. Ty trailed his hands along Zane’s thigh, pulling his legs apart as he ghosted his lips across Zane’s hip. Zane drew in a sharp breath and lay flat on his back, propping a pillow beneath his lower back for elevation, offering himself up to his husband’s desires. Ty growled as he coated the toy with lube, applying extra amounts to the rounded head. He slid a slick finger into Zane, merely brushing it at his entrance, not shoving in deep like he would usually do at this point of their love-making.

“You ready for this?” Ty asked as he gazed at Zane fervently, his voice gravelly and rough.Zane nodded in answer, his hands clutching tightly at the bedspread. He hissed sharply, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Ty gently push the toy into him. He arched his back, letting out a harsh cry as Ty rocked the toy deeper into him with a twist of his fingers, his other hand skimming over Zane’s abdomen, riding out his movements. Zane moaned loudly as his muscles tensed around the ribbed stem of the toy, its round head slamming into his prostate with precision. He rose up on his elbows, leaning back to meet Ty’s smoldering gaze.

“I’m not going to last long if you keep at it,” Zane informed him in a strained voice. Ty chuckled as he slowly pulled the toy all the way out, still rubbing it in slow circles as he did so. Ty was so enraptured by Zane’s reaction that he overlooked the fact that he was still fully clothed and painfully hard in his jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned his jeans and palmed his erection, giving his cock a quick tug before returning his attention to Zane. He ducked his head and licked a wet swath along the underside of Zane’s cock, earning a shudder from him. Ty gave him a jaunty wink as he leaned over to wrap his lips around Zane’s stiff cock, swirling his tongue at the swollen head and lapping at the precome that had formed there. Zane let out a hoarse groan and fell back flat, his hips bucking involuntarily to chase after Ty’s sinful lips. Ty yielded to his request as he took Zane deeper into his mouth, his fingers trailing lower to massage Zane’s balls. He gripped the toy with his other hand and slid it back inside Zane, more forcefully this time.

“Oh fuck baby,” Zane whimpered as his head lolled back, his gut clenching with pleasure. The only noises he could discern were his own fluttering heartbeat and the eager moans Ty made as he pleasured his cock with his skillful mouth. Ty kept up with his unrelenting rhythm; bobbing his head up and down vigorously as he sucked Zane’s cock and plunged the toy inside him in fast strokes. Zane shouted helplessly as his body thrashed from side to side, unable to respond in any other way than to give in to Ty’s merciless torment. Ty hummed in response and tightened his hold around him, groaning as he felt Zane’s cock twitch in his mouth.

“Yes, oh God please, Ty,” Zane moaned and tugged at Ty’s hair as the muscles around the toy tensed again, sending a thrill surging through his body, threatening to engulf him whole. Soon enough Zane was coming hard, pulses of come spurting into Ty’s mouth, coating his tongue and the back of his throat. Ty finally took mercy of him, letting Zane’s cock slide off his lips and grinning cheekily as he wiped his mouth at the back of his hand. He pulled the toy out and slowly lowered Zane’s legs onto the bed. Zane’s whole body still convulsed from the explosive orgasm and he blinked rapidly to clear the blinding haze, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. Ty laughed softly and laid himself on top of Zane’s relaxed body. Zane cradled him in his arms and brushed their lips in a languid kiss, still reeling from their little romp as they lay there for a few minutes. “You’re so easy,” Ty finally murmured against his lips and rolled his hips against Zane’s body, gasping when it provided some friction for his hard cock.

Zane gathered Ty up in his arms and hauled them both into a sitting position. “C’mon doll, let me take care of you now,” he mumbled as he bent sideways to reach for the plastic bag in the corner of the bed and pulled out the fleshlight. Ty’s hazel eyes twinkled with mischief as he shrugged off his t-shirt and sat back to watch Zane remove the outer casing of the toy and coat the orifice entry with lube.

“You’re familiar with this one,” Ty observed wryly as he stroked at the skin on Zane’s chest.

“Yeah, I am. I’ve had this used on me before and I know how it feels. I was picturing you riding this back there in the store,” Zane divulged in a low voice as his eyes raked up and down Ty’s lithe, nude body.

“That was why you had a raging boner at that time?” Ty said with a hearty laugh as he waved his hand at the fleshlight. “I was worried you were fantasizing about nipple clamps or something.”

Zane barked a laugh and pulled Ty towards him to steal another kiss. “Nah, no nipple clamps. Just you, baby. Now turn over and lean back onto me,” Zane said as he tugged at Ty’s shoulder. Ty clambered on his knees and shifted until his back was pressed against Zane’s chest, essentially using Zane’s body as a pool chair. The thought made him smile as he tilted his head back to lay on Zane’s shoulder. Zane growled and snaked one arm around Ty’s chest to wrap him in a bear hug. He stroked his slick fingers along the length of Ty’s shaft, coating him with lube. A happy moan stuttered out of Ty’s parted lips; he was devoid of Zane’s touch for so long that even the slightest actions were eliciting strong responses. Zane brought the orifice opening of the toy near the head of Ty’s cock, teasing and sliding without really thrusting it in. “Zane,” Ty gritted his teeth and arched his back in frustration, trying to get some contact sooner rather than later. Zane chortled and rubbed the orifice at Ty’s cock some more, purposefully missing entry. He finally succumbed when Ty’s warning growls reached a dangerous pitch and thrust the fleshlight into Ty. A loud gasp wrung out of Ty as his cock slid along the fleshy inner channel of the toy and he gripped at Zane’s hip tightly.

“That’s it, doll. I want to see you fuck that toy for me," Zane snarled as he somewhat loosened his grip around Ty, scraping his teeth along the length of Ty’s shoulder. Ty felt his pulse skyrocket at Zane’s words and he inhaled shakily to calm his nerves. He slowly rocked his hips as his hand joined Zane’s to grip the fleshlight, his other hand sliding to rest on Zane’s knee. He choked out a sob as particularly wicked twist of Zane’s wrist forced his cock deeper into the fleshlight, and now he was buried up to the hilt in it. A few minutes ago, Ty had some qualms about sticking his dick in a disembodied vagina but in this moment, wrapped up in Zane’s arms and listening to Zane’s murmurs of encouragement, he was overcome with a frenzy of euphoria. He let out a feral shout as Zane quickened the pace of his strokes, almost pushing him over the edge, but Ty was unable to let go as he sat slouched like that. Zane realized this too and withdrew his hold on Ty and scooted back to lay on his side and look up at Ty ardently.

“C’mon baby. Get on your knees and work your hips. I want to watch,” Zane said in a devoted whisper.

“Oh God, Zane,” Ty groaned as he rose up to his knees and truly began to pummel his cock into the fleshlight in hard, desperate thrusts, his hips moving sinuously with the motion.

Zane’s eyes blazed with desire as he watched Ty ram his cock into the toy repeatedly, his muscles flexing with each thrust. Zane’s spent cock twitched with a useless plea for more and Zane palmed it, trying to get some stimulation, even if nothing were to come from it. Ty let out a guttural roar and tensed to a stop as he began to come inside the fleshlight. When he stopped quivering, he collapsed into the mattress on his belly and heaved a loud sigh. Zane came up on his side and placed gentle kisses on his shoulder. “That was absolutely gorgeous, darling” Zane hummed in contentment as he ran his fingers through Ty’s hair.

“Now, you’re fucking a pussy after how long – four years, is it?” Zane asked in a barely concealed grin.

Ty gawked at Zane for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut. “That’s the worst joke you’ve come up with this entire week.”

“It’s actually pretty funny.”

“Ugh Lone Star, you’re ruining my post-coital bliss.”


End file.
